Intoxicated
by Eloar Dragoon
Summary: Oneshot, Yaoi Squalo was going to kill Dino. DinoSqualo


**AN: **Really, I did this one out of boredom and turned into this haha xDD Anyways, I love this pairing, but I don't see many fic around with them -- Well, enjoy and review oh, beware the OOCness

* * *

Squalo couldn't believe it. He really couldn't _fucking_ believe it. Cavallone was testing his patience, and _hell!_ Squalo was enduring it until now, but _that was __**it**_

_I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking skin him __**alive**_

"Squalo…" Dino warm breath tickled Squalo's ear; he tensed immediately, but ignoring his obvious discomfort, Dino slung his other arm around Squalo's neck. "Squalo…" He repeated looking intensively at the other's eyes.

"Get off." He said, pushing Dino gently, "You reek of alcohol." The blond laughed, don't taking offense in that like he should have; Squalo turned his head to the other side, the smell coming from Dino's mouth almost unbearable. "I mean it. Get off." He pushed him again and this time he had success.

Dino still had one arm around his shoulders for support, and he still managed to almost drag them to the ground. Squalo growled, saving both of them from a mighty fall the nth time this night.

_If a sober Dino is enough of a klutz, imagine a drunken one. He'll kill himself._

And that was what compelled Squalo to go pick Dino up when he called from a public telephone. He couldn't ignore the blond, because he _would _get himself killed.

"Jeez, why were you drinking anyway?"

Dino suddenly stopped and looked up, as if he were remembering why.

"I had a fight," he said and shook his head, Squalo didn't know if it was because of the memory or the haziness the alcohol caused. "With my father." Was added after a few minutes of silence, Dino shrugged and looked at Squalo again. "I know that we have one almost on a daily basis now, but this one…" He tried to smile and Squalo thought he failed miserably in doing so. "This one was different."

Squalo just nodded and continued to walk, dragging Dino with him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you come all this way just to pick me up." Dino said, without taking his eyes off the ground. Squalo snorted.

"A bit late for that, isn't it?" Dino nodded and just then looked at Squalo, a guilty expression on his face.

"It's just that…" He averted his gaze and didn't say anything after it, Squalo thought that he had given up on talking when he heard a mumbled "I couldn't think of anyone else to call."

If it was a good day, Squalo may have felt proud that Dino trusted him so much (in fact, was the only person that Dino trusted); if it was a bad day, he would have called the blond an idiot and they'd never touch the subject again. But seeing it was a horrible day, Squalo just stayed quiet.

Only later that his reply came as a "You can crash in tonight." And when he looked at Dino, he saw a huge, grateful smile directed at him.

* * *

"Could you just try to be quiet? You're going to wake everyone up!" Squalo said in a hushed tone while trying to keep Dino from breaking anything. "And stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

"S-sorry!" Dino choked between quiet (not really) chuckles. Squalo punched his arm and that shut the blond up, only for two seconds though.

"Shut up already!" He said trying to go through a corridor with too many potentially-breakable-items with Dino and keeping the noise level at a minimal. (Really, Squalo could be quiet, but just when people weren't awake or sober enough to be thankful.)

Somehow, he managed to take Dino to the bathroom with no accidents (that was a record, even when the blond was sober that was impossible).

"Get in the shower!" Squalo said, pointing at it. "And only get out when the world stop spinning around you!"

"O… Ok." Dino said, still laughing from some joke that only he was able to understand (that is, if he understood it at all).

Squalo sighed, feeling that he would be the one with the huge headache the morning after. He went to his bedroom and tossed himself on the bed; he knew he should prepare where Dino would sleep, but right at the moment he couldn't care less.

He shut his eyes and was almost drifting to sleep when the door opened. He groaned wondering if Dino had broken anything on the way (but if he did, at least he did it quietly, so it didn't matter).

"Squalo?" Dino called, approaching the bed, Squalo groaned in reply, but didn't make any move to stand up. And just as Dino always did, he tripped in air and landed on top of Squalo. "Oof!"

"What the hell, Cavallone!" Squalo yelled, completely forgetting what time it was. "Get off, now!"

"Sorry, I tripped."

"Of course you tripped, Cavallone, you _always_ trip." He said annoyed. "Get off me, n-" But before he could finish his order, Dino called him again. "_What_?!"

"Open your eyes."

"Go to hell, Cavallone! I just want to sleep and will gladly do so if you get off of me!" Squalo felt a shift of the other's weight and thought finally, he was too tired to push the blond off of himself.

But Dino just propped himself on his arms and remained on top of Squalo. He called his friend again and with an irritated sigh Squalo opened his eyes.

"What? What the fuck d-" And that was when Dino kissed him.

Kissed him in the mouth.

Kissed him in the mouth and _fuck _that was a tongue.

Squalo widened his eyes, his sleepiness was completely gone and he was paralyzed while Dino continued to take advantage of his lack of action. He squirmed under Dino, trying to push him, but the blond held him with new-found strength. His attempt to kick him failed when Dino caught Squalo's leg between his, and that only succeed in making their position even more uncomfortable.

After what seemed like an eternity Dino broke the kiss, he looked at Squalo (who didn't look back), his eyes were clouded and there was a goofy smile on his lips.

"Good night." He said, nuzzled his head in the other's neck and immediately after fell asleep, still on top of Squalo, who just stared at the ceiling, eyes glazed and agape.

He blinked once, twice and finally said, very eloquently.

"What the fuck?!"

* * *

Squalo had been right on one thing, in the morning after he was the one with the huge headache while Dino somehow escaped from the hellish hangover that he was sure to have (Not fair!).

And that without mentioning the huge black rings under Squalo's eyes. It had taken two hours for his heart to stop beating insanely fast, and another one for him to finally fall asleep, Dino still using him as a pillow and bed (he could be a dead weight if he wanted, that one). Somehow, while Squalo was asleep, the blond rolled off of him, because when he woke up, Dino was (thankfully) beside him.

He considered skipping school, but Dino said that if he didn't show up, his parents might think he was kidnapped or something. Squalo knew he needed the distraction so he agreed. Of course now he regretted it. Very much.

"Squalo, are you sure you're fine? You don't look too good." Squalo sent a murderous glare toward Dino, who gulped down, but didn't shut up. "I'm sorry, I must have caused you trouble. Did I do something last night?"

Squalo turned to look at him scowling, he considered answering, but what would he say?

Yes, you did. You raped my mouth with your tongue?

No, his pride would never let it!

So he turned around again and mumbled.

"Just noise. What period is it now?" He asked, not really in the mood to watch classes.

"Math!" Dino replied immediately and Squalo groaned.

"Great. I hate it. I'm going to the rooftop." After Dino nodded he left the classroom.

As soon as Squalo closed the door, Dino smiled and touched his lips. It was wrong of him to act like he was still drunk and then pretend he didn't remember anything, he really felt guilty, but it wasn't as if Squalo would ever know.

He opened the classroom's door when one of his classmates stopped him.

"You're going to skip too?" He asked and Dino nodded.

"Wait up, Squalo! I'm going with you!" He shouted and closed the door.

"But I thought you liked Science." Was the last thing Dino heard before he closed the door and followed his silver haired friend.


End file.
